


My Myers

by MadKingCrow



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween - Fandom, Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Michael Myers - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadKingCrow/pseuds/MadKingCrow
Summary: It’s 5:30 in the morning and I haven’t slept all night, so don’t expect much. Been wanting to write DBD fics for some time now and I have been working on two others as well, but Michael calls to me tonight. So enjoy for something that has no real plan and a whole lotta stupidity because thats what I’m here for baby!
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader, Reader/Other(s)
Kudos: 25





	My Myers

Your eyes adjusted to the dark basement that is the Gideon Meat Plant. It’s dank and cold rooms were still a bit confusing to you when most of the other realms were outdoors in some way or another. Keeping to the walls you eyed for a generator, or better yet another survivor. You approached on what could only be assumed as the bathrooms of the place, a luxury you didn’t realize you had in your past life. And just as dawn used to be promised each night; an untouched gen sat in its wake. Quickly setting to work on the wires you kept your eyes peeled out the door waiting for the slightest hint of a killer. 

You reached the halfway point and, from what you could tell, nothing had happened. No echoing screams or racing heartbeats, and you honestly weren’t thinking of it much. “Get it done and get out.” You thought, some words of advice from your pal Bill. You were doing pretty good, your fellow teammates amazed at how fast you picked up on your skills, even if that meant you lacked in others…

Just as the generator was reaching a third of the way a sudden shadow blocked the fluorescent light behind you. A strong hand gripped your shoulder, almost crushing it as you were pulled off the machine. You yelped in surprise as you were tossed on a high shoulder, shock overtaking you and you hardly moved on Michael Myers shoulder. He made his way out of the room with no hesitation and your heart began clearing out of your ears. And you began to giggle.

Then you began to laugh. As you raised your hand to your forehead you took a shaky breath in as he neared a hook. “Man,” You breathed out, “You scared the shit out of me.” You wheezed as he gripped you again, this time under the shoulders. Next things next and a hooks sitting next to your heart like they're best buddies. The guttural scream that left your throat wasn’t all too pretty, but it sure seemed to have Michaels interest. He stared intently at you, as if you were a hanging masterpiece and this meat plant was an art gallery.

“You want something else, punk?!” You hissed out, half heartedly kicking your right foot at him. He turned as if nothing was said and stalked off in his odd but own stiff style. You watched as he looked back a few times before disappearing completely. The next thing you knew you were off the hook and being led by the hand. You started to pick up speed as you held your chest tight, only to be pulled back lightly.

“Go a bit slower and they won't know where you went.” Whispered Kate as she led you upstairs and behind some boxes to heal you. All you could do was nod as she winked at you and smiled.

“God you’re so pretty.” You whispered as she patched you up. Her head flicked back and she let out a short laugh. Unfortunately the concrete walls wanted to bounce anything it could back and her laugh pierced back. Michaels head popped up across the way as you two dunked down.

“Aw shit, see what you do?” Kate whispered and nudged you over. You made your way to the right and her to the left as The Shape approached. “See ya cutie.” She whispered as she bolted out, taking the attention and Michael with her in a hurry. 

You chuckled as you crept off, gripping your chest again as Kate couldn’t finish in time and you hadn’t taken Claudette up on her lessons yet. Stepping into a corner room a perfect gen sat in the middle, away from all the fuss going on with everyone else. “Hello beautiful.” You sighed as you rounded it and set to work. You’d been so focused on getting done you hadn’t checked your surroundings.

There was really only one opening to the room since the generators got to power the door next to you. You could take the drop to your left but rolling your ankles didn’t sound the most appealing, but again you weren't thinking of this. In fact you were thinking that maybe, just maybe, someone was around the corner. 

Out popped the tip of a black shoe and you bolted straight up. Mr. Myers stepped out, knife brandished and all as he took menacing steps forward. He was closing in and the only thing between you two was the generator at 50%. If he stepped right, you stepped left. Of course if you’d step left he’d step left. And this game continued for what felt like ages. 

But you began to crack a smile. He knew you couldn't rush past him, one more hit and your down. He was playing with his food. You laughed as you took wide, exaggerated, steps as Michael mimicked in his own stagnant way.

“Don’t do it.” You said as you stopped, grabbing the generator on it’s handle. “Nooo… Don’ttt.” You groaned out, stomping your foot a little. Another smile forcing its way out before you could continue your act. Then back at it, you two were sidestepping one another.

More and more Michael and you would stop and stare at each other as nothing was happening. One step forward, two steps back and all that. And all at once the last two generators popped off and you shot past Michael as he looked in the noisey direction. Just like Kate had said you slowed down and crouched in on yourself, finding the heartbeat treading off. You wasted no time speeding off to the exit gate across the building, hoping someone was already there getting it open for the rest of you.

Arriving showed no such luck, however no signals of a killer were burning in the back of your head and you scrambled to the switch. Throwing it down with all your weight you closed your eyes as you listened to the gears turn and grid inside the old box. As if on cue you could feel his presence getting closer right as endgame began.

The ground lit its orange hue as you stumbled past the sliding door, the shaking knocking you to the brick arche. Michael stopped, not too close but not too far and again stared at you. The bell tolled loudly over the heavy air as you crained your head back to him. “Uhm…” you uttered as you turned fully to face him, “Thank you.” You said.

He nodded his head ever so slightly and you did it back. Then he did it back. And of course you had to do it back. But he can’t leave you hangin so of course it boomerangs back to you and suddenly he takes a step towards you and your smile drops as you back up just shy of the safety’s pull. He stopped and you felt kind of disheartened for some reason.

You looked back to where the fog rolled and snapped back to him. “Thanks, again.” You say as you stepped back into the Entity's lull.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these encounters have been from playing the game or from daydreaming as I do day in n day out. Yup! Got lots of stories comin your way so bother me in the comments so I feel guilty n do it!


End file.
